Fetch?
by Canadian Raccoon Girl
Summary: When Yami decides it's time for Bakura to learn what he, his hikari, and Ryou know as love, he casts a a very unusual, very quiet penalty game- by turning him into a cat! And who should find him other than Seto Kaiba? BakuraxSeto
1. A Cat Named Dog

_**Fetch?**_

_**Canadian Raccoon Girl**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**A Cat Named Dog**_

Seto Kaiba sat back in the stiff, iron-wrought café chair, steaming coffee in hands. His long, beautiful cobalt eyes, above their high, sloping cheeks, were distracted and thoughtful as he gazed into the steam drifting up from the off-white rims of the cup and within. His chestnut hair was slightly more mussed than he would like to admit to in public, and his cheeks slightly flushed with the chill present on the patio of the '_Cheshire Cat_'.

He could feel the curious stares of more than one of the other residents of the patio, yes, but currently, even dressed for lounging around the house- in jeans and a t-shirt (which, in fact, was a bad decision, considering the temperature)- he really didn't care. For once, he was too distracted to dote on the media.

'_Maybe Mokuba-nii-chan has a point... but I don't see why he's so fixed on getting a pet. Dogs could be disruptive, have to be walked- and housetrained- but cats are attention-demanding, distractive, and likely to disappear if they get outside. Hmm... but still, they **are** said to be stress therapeutic.'_ He mused, running a hand through his hair.

'_But where to find one without the world proclaiming **'Oh Kami-sama! Seto Kaiba's a sensitive guy!'**? Decisions, with the influence of Mokuba-nii-chan, become infinitely harder.' _He made a small, impatient noise, caught up in his dilemma.

_**(Fetch?)**_

Yami no Bakura made his annoyance known through a hissing noise behind his clenched teeth. "Hikari! Bakayarou! What on earth possessed you to invite that dobe pharaoh here?!" He yelled, cheeks flamed red with anger. Yami no Yugi sat languidly on the couch, smirking at him, with his arm around his blushing hikari.

"Honestly, tombrobber- is it impossible for you to give us a little civility?" He asked cattily. "I should think you should be happy with the fact that you have your own body now- or are you still holding that against me?"

The silver-white hair of the previously raving yami was thoroughly tousled from his vigorous activities, falling into dark-lashed, angry garnet eyes. The white skin of the yami made his eyes look even darker in it's almost deathlike paleness. "_You. _You don't have to put up with a hikari who gushes about his precious Jounouchi all the time, now do you?" He blazed, raving once more.

Yami no Yugi laughed. "Bakura, I think you may learn to love sooner than you think." Bakura stopped and looked at him strangely, conscious of the oddness of his cryptic words.

"And what does _that_ mean, dobe?" He seethed, hissing.

"Just that you're being a bit- say- _catty_, tombrobber." He cackled mysteriously, causing Bakura to scoot away from him cautiously for a moment, like a startled cat, then catch himself doing it, glare, flush, and rush out the door, slamming it behind him.

Yami no Bakura's soft, curving cheeks and _fairly_ innocent looks were not to be mistaken for the actual thing itself- a semi-psychotic, and possible sociopath, Bakura was anything but innocent. But, rather, he had been unusually law-abiding lately- which probably only meant that he hadn't been caught.

Bakura walked down the road, teeth grinding, head thrust forward and down militantly, and eyes blazing like twin rubies. His skin began to tingle, presumably with the cool air and brisk breeze, but he paid it no mind as he climbed swiftly and recklessly into the branches of a very large cherry tree, adjacent to their neighbours' community park. He looked down at the people below, shrouded by the blackened, frost-bitten twigs, and narrowed his eyes in contempt at the poor, innocent fools.

He began to amuse himself with thoughts of revenge on Yami noYugi, or, otherwise known, the bakayarou pharaoh. He took no notice of the soft tingling of the thick white hair that grew upon his body, nor the shortening of his own hair, nor the shrinking of his torso, hands, legs, arms and head. He did, however, take notice of how small everything suddenly was, and the weight of his clothes bearing him down.

_---_

Seto Kaiba's sharp ears couldn't miss the confused yowl coming from the higher branches of the cherry tree, nor the pile of clothes that adorned it. He peered up at the small white cat that struggled free of the restrictive fabrics, uncollared, and slightly scruffy, but healthy looking enough. A muscle at the corner of his mouth twitched as he reached strenuously upwards with long arms and lifted the young cat from the branch. A year old, perhaps less? He smiled a little at the convenience, and looked at the clothes skeptically. What kind of weirdo abandoned a cat with a pile of clothes?

Bakura, however, was very puzzled as to why a pair of very large hands scooped him up about the midriff and cradled him carefully against something soft to the touch, but hard like muscle. Confused and frightened, and angry because he was frightened and that wasn't proper for a tombrobber of his caliber, he bit down on the long, delicate hand, inciting a grunt of surprise, then a pulling force upwards by his scruff.

He found himself looking into a pair of annoyed, dark blue eyes, and a very becoming face- if rather a bit unamused at present. A finger tapped him on the nose firmly as the ground still moved of its own will beneath his dangling feet. "No," The face said sharply. He stared at it in confusion, fright beginning to wear down into a sort of pulsating pain behind his temples.

"Let me go!" He yelled commandingly at the face.

_---_

Seto laughed a little at the cross-sounding meow the cat directed at him, accompanied by a growl. Looking at it musingly as he walked, still carrying it by it's- he checked, inciting a startled hiss from the cat in question- _his_ scruff. "You know, you remind me more of dog than a cat," he said, licking the small welling drops of blood from his finger, and looking at the displeased feline. "So that's what you are. A Dog. And that's what we'll name you, I suppose. ...Therapeutic, my ass." He eyes him frigidly, curious about the scarlet eyes of the young ex-stray.

Bakura, or rather, Dog, was not incredibly pleased at this new turn of events.

_**(Fetch?)**_

Seto dumped 'Dog' on the floor, not unkindly, but none too gently, provoking another growl. Dropping down onto his ass and peering at it, he reached out and scratched Dog behind the ear.

_---_

Bakura found himself learning into the warm fingers that rubbed behind his ear and beneath his chin, eyes closing slightly in spite of himself and his situation. A low, rumbling noise built in his throat, not unlike a growl, but not a growl. He found himself looking up at the blue-eyed face once again, as the fingers picked him up easily and deposited him onto something uneven and caving downwards in the middle. He realized vaguely, unconsciously,that it was a lap. The fingers became a hand, and began to stroke down his back- not a truly unpleasant feeling, but a very new one for the newly changed thief.

"Onii-san?" A small voice said from nearby, causing Bakura to look up sleepily at a huge ball of black hair, dark eyes and smiles. "Oh, Onii-san! You got a cat?" It asked, delighted. Upon being lifted once more, Bakura decided that 1) he liked being picked up by the blue-eyed face much better, as it was much more gentle, and 2) that it was really time for him to discover what had happened, and what kind of bizarre drugs Yami no Yugi had snuck into his system.

As such, he scratched deep into the black furball's hand,wand, with a mind to dash from the room as fast as his new, ungainly legs would take him, he smacked into the metallic barrier of Kaiba's briefcase, and glared at it in annoyance for thwarting his plans.

He yowled in renewed shock at the sight of his reflection.

_---_


	2. Bite Me

_C.R.G- Almost couldn't write this- I was drooling too much._

_**Fetch?**_

_**Canadian Raccoon Girl**_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Bite Me**_

Bakura, or rather, 'Dog', stared at his reflection, speechless. A small, thin white cat stared back with a puzzled garnet eyes. He hissed at the shiny briefcase in angry mystification. "What the hell is this?!" He yowled. "You've got to be kidding me! YAMI, YOU BASTARD!" Feeling the fur on his tail and back stand on end, he spun around, looking at the blue-eyed face accusing ferocity. "You helped him with this, didn't you?!" He demanded angrily, scooting away, and not taking his eyes off the face. "You won't keep me this way! I'll find a way to change back!"

He stared at him, a brief prick of recognition pulling at his memory. _'But who **are** you?'_ He wondered frustratedly. _'Come on... I know this...' _Growling, he awkwardly put his paws on his head, trying to pull some sense from it.

"Onii-san!" The black-haired thing yelped, cradling it's hand. "She bit me!"

"He, Mokuba-nii-chan." The blue-eyed face said to it's apparent brother. "He's just new here. He's frightened." Bakura's ears folded back as he heard the word 'frightened'.

"I'm not scared of you!" He meowed, prancing up to the blue-eyed face and matching it stare for stare. "He clambered over the long, twin mountains folded beneath the blue-eyed face, (A/N. His legs, folded beneath him) and attempted to climb up the hard, smooth thing above them, back paws braced against the mountains. The blue-eyed face laughed, a little, soft, cold laugh, and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

He found himself inches from the eyes, dangling from one huge hand, and did his best to stick his tongue out at him. Another little, throaty laugh built in the face. "Ornery little bastard, aren't you, Dog?"

Dog bit him square on the nose.

---

Seto cursed angrily, clutching a bruised and slightly bleeding nose with one hand, and holding an evil white cat with the other. He could have sworn it was grinning- _'Grinning like a bastard, the little fuckard.'_ He thought as Dog growled cheekily at him, and growled right back, earning a blink and a startled look from the cat.

As he cleaned the blood from his nose, Dog, in the meantime, was squirming uncomfortably against the fingers that held him, and yowling in annoyance in a much similar, if much less panic-stricken, fashion that he had been before, when staring at the briefcase.

"**You**," He said, "Are a pain in the ass."

_**(Fetch?)**_

Bakura finally remembered, as he stared up at the face eating a sparse amount of canned soup. _'Seto Kaiba, hmm? This should be interesting.' _He snickered to himself, causing Kaiba to glance at him in passing as he ate. Sitting beside the table, looking up at the table with that mimicked the ones that Ryou used on him, he made truly atrocious racket, cussing and swearing, all the while with his pretty-kitty eyes."You can't understand a word of this, can you, dumbass? Your mother's waiting for me at the hotel!" He insulted sweetly. "I hear she's done half of Domino!"

Kaiba looked at him evenly, clicked his tongue against his teeth in annoyance, and gave Bakura a sopping piece of chicken pulled from his soup. Bakura pounced on his fingers, grabbing the meat and dashing off, looking like the cheshire cat itself. Behind him, Kaiba snorted and rolled his eyes at the cat's eccentric behaviour.

_**(Fetch?)**_

Seto looked at Dog curiously, stripping off his shirt, as the cat scrabbled at the bedroom door in what looked like desperation. "Where are you so anxious to be off to?" He quipped dryly at him, unzipping his pants. "You've been fed, and your litter box is in the corner..."

The cat's head snapped back to look at him with large red eyes, which he swore grew wider still, and then snapped back towards the door, ramrod still and not looking at him. Seto raised a fine brown eyebrow, pants and boxer falling to his feet, and snickered. "A shy cat? That's new."

Walking forward, he picked up the protesting cat, and cradled against his chest. A smile of amusement crept onto his lips as Dog quieted, despite the fact that he could have sworn it was looking him over. He climbed in between the dark satin sheets of his bed and deposited the cat- he could have sworn it was smirking pervertly- beside him.

---

Bakura drooled over the prone form beside him, taking in the thick, luxurious brown hair, slender, muscular torso, and- other aspects.

The brown-haired teen reached out a long hand- he could imagine what that could be used for- and pulled the very willing cat against his chest. The cat was very, _very_ willing. _'One more reason to become human again..._' He thought hornily. Kaiba smelled sharp and musky, like- well, _male_. Bakura grinned again, to the best of his ability, and buried himself against the lithe muscles.

'_Maybe this isn't so bad after all...' _He commented to himself, not unpleased with the proceedings. He felt the heartbeat slow and become steady as the boy fell quickly asleep.

His eyes dropped closed as well, soothed by the rhythmic beating of the teen's heart.

_**(Fetch?)**_

Bakura stirred as sluggish arms encircled him, looking up into the peacefully sleeping face of Kaiba, and his own, now hairless body. _'I'm back to normal...?'_ He thought curiously, then looking back at Kaiba's chest, pressed against him. _'This has opportunities...' _

He grinned cattishly, and ran his fingers over the teen's chest, earning a little moan. His smile grew wider as his hands roamed south.

_**(Fetch?)**_

Seto moaned as the light hit his eyes, and rolled over, finding the cat sitting patiently on the floor, grooming himself. His face flushed brightly as he remembered the previous night's dream, and peeked down at himself.

"Oh, fuck..." He groaned.

---


	3. Um, Meow?

_**Fetch?**_

_**Canadian Raccoon Girl**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**Um, Meow?**_

Bakura lounged on Kaiba's bed, his furred cheek acknowledging quite comfortably the softness of the satin bedsheets and downy blanket. Even the soft, half-hearted cursing and attempts to move him were ignored as Kaiba attempted to make his perch into a semblance of neatness.

"You're too damn cute," He murmured, rubbing Bakura's white belly with a large hand, eyes softened to dark blue lines. "An angry little bastard when you're awake, but still incredibly cute. Little fuckard." These words, though half-insult, were spoken with a slight tinge of affection, and Bakura smirked, remarking smugly in a small meow that, hell yeah, it couldn't be more true, that he was the best looking bastard and fuckard in the land. A tiny smile momentarily quirked up Kaiba's usually grimacing lips, and then disappeared, much to Bakura's slight disappointment.

"If only there were people like you," He murmured, hand caressing the softly muscular stomach. "People who just don't give a crap. Like the makeinu, only smarter."

Bakura curled against the hand, smirking openly. "Welcome to my world, asshat- He might be cute, but he's a fucking moron."

_**(Fetch?)**_

Seto carried Dog close to his chest with one hand, the other holding his large metal briefcase with ease. Dog kept biting him lightly, purring like a mad bastard, and rubbing against his neck, paws braced against his pectorals. A red patch was beginning to grow at the base of his neck , and so he smacked the white-furred cat across the nose, glaring at him.

"_You_ have got to be the first gay cat I have ever met," He grumbled as the cat gave him a slightly scary look, that, on a human face, might have been very much like horniness. "Or do I look like a girl to you?"

After dropping the cat on the living room couch, he lay his brief case down on the coffee table with a bang. "Mokuba?" He called, stepping forward, "Mokuba-nii–chan, we need to go." With a powerful stride, he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving the white cat alone, with a conniving look on it's face.

—

Bakura's eyes gleamed as he manipulated the locks on Kaiba's briefcase with clever, if non-opposable, paws, purring mightily. The thick case sprang open, and he jumped inside with a bound, gripped the nylon pouch fastened to the lining on the top half with two claws, and yanked it closed with a snap.

In the last strip of light before it snapped closed, Bakura's garnet eyes gleamed cunningly.

_**(Fetch?)**_

Seto lay down his briefcase carefully on his office desk, and clicked the combination locks open, noting with mild surprise that they were already at the proper combination. With satisfying click, the case opened.

"Mrrreow?" Came the smug purr of the small white furball curled up in the middle of his briefcase. Seto swore vehemently, both in surprise and anger. "Kami-sama! Dog no baka! You little bastard, how did you get in there?!" He grabbed Dog by the scruff, and hung him inches from his face. "Wha- how- oh, go play in traffic, why don't you! Fetch!"

At the conclusion of the last angry letter of that last angry word, Seto Kaiba found himself with a handful of soft white hair, and a lapful of startled Yami no Bakura.

---


End file.
